Walk
by MmmBoing
Summary: Keith and Jack are polar opposites, but that doesn't stop them from trying to become big turf war stars in the big city. Although getting funds to do such a task, the two know they can persevere through anything that is through at them, even there pesky landlord.


p style="text-align: center;"strongWalk/strong/p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"Keith stared blankly at his phone. All he could think about was his landlord coming to his apartment, and him getting evicted from his apartment. He had seen others get thrown out by before, as he was also a private investor. He was on his phone with social media opened up to get his mind off of it, as he didn't know what time his landlord was gonna drop by. Keith was in a small business cafe, he continued to scroll down to look for a post that would catch his eye. Everything that he past began looking like a sight for sore eyes. Every last post became redundant to his mind. He needed fresh air. He walked out in an attempt to not make a scene. He didn't want to attract attention like a bull in a china shop. He glared at the city around him. It was more beautiful at night or during a splatfest but still looked gorgeous in the day. He headed back to his apartment. He needed to make sure his roommate had his rent ready. He didn't want it to be late as his landlord had very little patience. He opened the door and saw his roommate on his cellphone. Their landlord was dropping by so Keith wanted the place clean, Jack had other plans./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Could you get off your tentacles and do something?" Keith asked./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why?" Jack replied with a question, " I have my rent ready, so why should I do work that doesn't need to be done?"/p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Extra money," Keith responded with a mixture of sass and salt in his voice. "Also this place is a mess. What have you been doing this morning?"/p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nothing really, but I would appreciate it if you could get off my back mom" Jack commented with salt in his voice./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mr. Smith is stopping by so keep the place clean," Keith added in an attempt to alert Jack./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Who?" Jack added on with a question./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Out landlord," Keith replied, "That's why I want this place clean."/p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Keith proceeded to storm off into his room and clean it up, he wanted it to be acceptable to the landlord. Keith picked up all of his clothes off the floor and made sure there wasn't a spec of dust laying on his dresser. He vacuumed the floors and mopped them for the extra tidiness. Meanwhile Jack was too busy picking his nose and looking at the media. Keith strutted out of his room, snapped his fingers, put his hand on his hip, and gave Jack a look of disgust./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright fine!" Jack exclaimed, " I will clean this place up,"/p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Good," Keith replied, "Cause I'm tired of reaching to you like that." Keith then walked back out and mopped the hard word floors. Jack slowly made his bed and puts his clothes away. The bed sheets looked sloppy and lumpy. The hamper was bent over. Yet, Jack was proud of himself. He felt achieved for what he has accomplished. Keith had other feelings. Jack laid back down on his bed, went back on his phone looking at social media and playing games. Keith walked into Jack's room casually, as he felt confident about what he did. That was until he saw what Jack had done. He then proceeded to erupt and explode./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This is a total pig sty!" Keith yelled as he tried to proceed to rant, "Did you even do anything in h—" He was interrupted by the door bell. Jack sprung up from his bed. Keith jumped in fear. It was ./p  
p class="line " style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="line bold" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; min-height: 16px; line-height: 20px; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; font-weight: bold; font-size: 16px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif;"To Be Continued.../p 


End file.
